


Five of Coach Taylor's boys he thought very hard about smacking and did not.

by sloganeer



Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-09
Updated: 2007-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-03 00:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloganeer/pseuds/sloganeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. that one dating his daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five of Coach Taylor's boys he thought very hard about smacking and did not.

**Author's Note:**

> For ljuser=callmesandy.

1\. that one dating his daughter. But he can't be blamed for that one.

2\. that one on his lawn, raking his leaves. Tami paid him five dollars, which means he won't go away until he's done, when he's picked up every leaf, even the wet ones plastered to the driveway that he has to get down on the ground to pick up.

3\. that one with the girlfriend who loiters at the lockerroom door with a plate of brownies that smell just like home. Then the kid brings them into the lockerroom and eats them right there, one by one. Then he hits the gym.

4\. that one who goes left when he says right, walks when he yells run, and the kid can't count high enough for all the pushups Eric's going to make him do.

5 that one who could have been so much more than that one who fills the tank of the Taylor SUV.


End file.
